Evan Rosier III
Personality Evan Rosier is as walled off an individual as you will ever meet. He's sarcastic, blunt, and sees no reason to spare anyone's feelings. Despite this, people tend to trust him, and seek him out whenever they need to talk about deep things, perhaps because they know he doesn't care enough about them to lie to them. He can sidestep personal questions with such grace most people don't even notice him do it, and as a result very few people know more than the version of himself that he chooses to present to the world. He's extremely confident in most areas of his life, save for the ones that force him to confront his actual feelings. He only truly cares about a very small, select group of people. History Childhood The Rosier Family had an unusual form of child rearing that most sane people would say was clear child abuse. Luckily for the Rosier family, the children were taught basically from birth that this was simply the way it was done in a good pureblood family, and that such things were never discussed outside of the family. The Rosier words are drilled into all Rosier children at a young age: "Obedience and Duty" or "Never Question" depending on who you were talking to. Any curse Evan knew he'd experienced himself by his father's hand, except of course, for Avada Kadavra. Evan learned the unforgivables before he went to school and would practice them on animals. If a Rosier child stepped out of line, they would receive something they referred to as a "re-education" to remind them of their words and values. Hogwarts Evan was sorted into Slytherin, as all Rosiers should be. He also fit the bill for the stereotypical bigoted/evil Slytherin bully for most of his time in school. He was quick with his wand and had a reputation for knowing very nasty curses that someone his age probably had no business knowing. His best friend was Michael Flint, a Slytherin one year older than he was. He could be convinced to do anything for him, including lying and giving Michael an alibi after he attacked Kieran Wood, and knocking Chao Tan from his broom during an intramural quidditch game because the Head Boy was giving Michael a hard time. He had an on again off again secret fling with Jack Jugson through much of his time in school, and because Evan wasn't used to anyone doing things like... asking how he was, he quickly became more enamored with Jack than Jack was with him. He bought into the pureblood stuff hard, and didn't have too many problems with his family, right up until Michael was bitten by a werewolf in Evan's sixth year. When his father found out that Evan didn't immediately write Michael off after he was bitten, he spent the summer between his sixth and seventh year being "re-educated." Before leaving school his sixth year, he'd promised Michael to hide Mallory Flint's potions so that her habit wouldn't become public knowledge. He ended up trying them and slowly forming his own habit. (Caitlin) Elliot had decided to befriend him, and because Michael had asked him to be nice to her Evan didn't discourage it. One day when he was high she asked him to be her boyfriend and he said yes, though he didn't realize it until Michael told him later. Due to the summer of re-education, when he came back his 7th year he was spiraling hard and taking more and more potions, especially because Michael was gone and Jack had begun to date Stella Summers. When Elliot caught him using the Cruciatus Curse on a cat she dumped him, and he spent most of the rest of his seventh year alone with his potions. Azkaban Evan spent most of his time after Hogwarts high and in trouble. He overdosed a couple of times, once accidental and in an area where he was found by muggles, and once less accidental where he was found by a house elf. Eventually he got high one night and though he has very little recollection of it (at least that he'll admit), he used the Cruciatus Curse on a muggle until they died. Thanks to the finest lawyer money could buy, he was only sentenced to five years in jail, after a successful argument that the death had been an accident. Evan did not do well in prison. He spent the first couple of weeks in terrible withdrawal, and then when he got past that he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Plus several of the inmates thought he was quite pretty. Jack visited him often in prison, though Evan was convinced that this was because the other man was being polite, and didn't actually give a shit about him. Still, the visits were mostly a welcome reprieve from prison life. He has sworn that he will kill himself before ever going back. Post Prison Evan caused quite a stir after getting out of prison, despite not being allowed to carry a wand. Over his five years in prison, Evan had begun to slowly resent Michael Flint. He felt betrayed that Michael never once visit him, and that he somehow managed to be living a perfect life. So once he was out, he slowly worked to unravel some of that perfect life. He slept with Michael's longtime love, Kieran Wood, and told her that Michael was the one who attacked her in school. He also accidentally admitted to Albus Potter that he was the one who knocked Chao Tan from his broom and nearly killed him, then made sure the Al knew Michael was aware of the plan as well. He and Jack began to see one another again, but Jack's wife went missing and Evan had to be there for support more than anything else. Eventually Evan's parents began to demand that he get married. Stupidly, he told them he didn't want to. Wisely, he didn't tell them the reason was that he wanted to be with Jack. His father carved the words "Never Question" into his back and charmed them so that they wouldn't heal right. To this day the scars are still quite visible. His father arranged a marriage between him and Audrey Dubios. Neither of them wanted it, and perhaps because of that, it ended up working. They set good clear boundaries and were on the same page from day one. Evan actually loves his wife. Because of all his potion abuse, Evan had trouble getting Audrey pregnant. He was put on potions to help with this, and, probably because of that, Audrey ended up pregnant with twins. Jack moved in to help them with the babies and conveniently forgot to ever move out again. Evan was never particularly close with either of his children, but Jacqueline is his favorite. Evan runs interference between his parents and Audrey and the kids. He convinced his father to let him handle the rearing of the twins, but as a result if one of the twins steps out of line, Evan faces the consequences. Relationships Evan Rosier II Father. Audrey Rosier (nee Dubois) Wife. Evan Alexander Rosier Son. Jaqueline Ollivander (nee Rosier) Daughter. Jack Jugson It's complicated. Michael Flint It's super complicated. Accounts & PBs * rosierdemeanor, Hogwarts, portrayed by Zedd * prisondemeanor, twenties, portrayed by Colin O'Donaghue * couldgobothways, twenties, portrayed by Colin O'Donaghue * gotitbothways, third gen and higher portrayed by Josh Duhamel Category:Character Category:Generation One